


A family

by NaoYoshikawa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pre-Poly, Pregnancy, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley, Protective Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoYoshikawa/pseuds/NaoYoshikawa
Summary: Azirapahle and Crowley want a baby. But for an angel and a demon it is not easy, so they will have to ask someone for help.Because a family is where the love is."And...?" invited him to speak Aziraphale. It was true, Crowley had always had a special affection for children, despite his demon nature, he was, however, the only one to whom he had done the honour of showing it."Oh, nothing, angel. It's just nonsense," whispered the demon. "I mean, don't get the wrong idea. Just because we're married doesn't necessarily mean we have to start a family, have a child."Have a child.Those were the magic words, the dreaded words. Aziraphale opened his mouth without saying a word.A child. He had never thought of that. Angels and demons didn't usually think about it, as immortal beings they didn't need to keep their species going, nor did they have such desires.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley & Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	A family

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicate to my best friend.  
> Because these characters are now also a little bit ours.  
> <3

Six months had passed since the end of the Apocalypse and Aziraphale and Crowley were living their relationship as a newly married couple. The step from friends for life to marriage had been a short one, and the two were living in their little country house, with Aziraphale continuing to work in the bookshop, Crowley doing most of the gardening at home, growing not only flowers and plants but also vegetables.

Now that there was no longer any looming danger threatening to wipe out mankind, they could both enjoy their simple lives made up of equally simple things.

But when immortal beings like them lived among humans, very often they also ended up with human desires.

Aziraphale realised this when he came home one day and found Crowley reading.

The demon did not read. Never.

But even more curious was what he was reading: a magazine about caring for newborn babies and pregnancies. This astonished the angel, who had approached him gently.

"Oh, dear. Since when have you been interested in this kind of thing?"

"It's no secret that I've always liked children," Crowley replied, flipping through the pages. His lips, tight, trembled, as if he was holding back from saying something.

"And...?" invited him to speak Aziraphale. It was true, Crowley had always had a special affection for children, despite his demon nature, he was, however, the only one to whom he had done the honour of showing it.

"Oh, nothing, angel. It's just nonsense," whispered the demon. "I mean, don't get the wrong idea. Just because we're married doesn't necessarily mean we have to start a family, have a child."

_Have a child._

Those were the magic words, the dreaded words. Aziraphale opened his mouth without saying a word.

A child. He had never thought of that. Angels and demons didn't usually think about it, as immortal beings they didn't need to keep their species going, nor did they have such desires.

Or at least that's what he thought.

"Crowley... you want a child?" whispered the angel. The demon found himself blushing. He felt stupid enough as it was. He shrugged, starting to mumble.

"Yeah, well... I've actually started thinking about it. I wouldn't mind, that is!"

Aziraphale blinked, moved and shocked, stroking his husband's face.

"Darling... but how long have you been thinking about it?"

"Ngk, well... actually since after our honeymoon in Paris. It was just an idea. I started imagining you and me struggling with a baby, a child of our own. You know, one that looks like both of us. For us angels and demons, it's possible... well," Crowley had taken to gesturing, in severe embarrassment. "It is possible to make a child the 'classic' way. Though no one usually does."

Poor Crowley. He never thought he'd say that out loud. He had thought that in time that desire would disappear, but instead it had only grown. How would Aziraphale take it?

He was the more thoughtful of the two, would he have told him it was crazy, impossible?

That was another reason why the demon was afraid to look at him, but when he lifted his gaze he saw his husband's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Crowley! I swear, I had no idea you wanted a child with me. It's such a beautiful, sweet, and absolutely perfect idea that I'm about to cry!"

"Really?" he murmured, hinting at a shy smile. "Don't you think it's crazy? I mean, have you ever thought about the possibility of having a child?"

Aziraphale took his hands between his own.

"Actually, it never crossed my mind. But I didn't think you wanted it, so I never questioned it. We got married despite our conflicting natures. Is that crazy? I would say so, but I especially love this craziness. I want a child with you too, Crowley."

His angel.

His beautiful, perfect, sweet angel. How could he have doubted, been afraid?

Crowley's smile became radiant. They were going to be a family, he, Aziraphale and a child born to them. An extraordinary little being who looked like both of them.

"Aziraphale... there's one more thing, too," the demon whispered, lowering his gaze for a moment.

"Yes?"

He breathed deeply and then looked into his eyes.

"I want to be the one to carry the pregnancy."

Crowley had expressed his desire not only to have a child but also to experience the joys of pregnancy and Aziraphale had been nothing short of thrilled about it. There could be no sweeter, calmer, more reassuring refuge than his beloved husband's body for the child that still existed only in their dreams.

Aziraphale and Crowley had immediately set to work trying to conceive a child, which was the most fun part of the whole plan: the two of them were making love at every possible moment to increase the chances of conception. It wasn't often that an angel and a demon decided to have a child together, and in truth no one knew for sure how difficult it would be.

But in the meantime, trying was pleasant to say the least, Crowley very willing to explore much of the Kamasutra in an attempt to find the best position.

And so three months passed. Three months in which there had been no change, but neither Crowley nor Aziraphale seemed willing to give up so quickly. They were an angel and a demon after all, there was nothing they couldn't do. Though, of course, fear was a constant companion: Crowley was now so excited about the idea of having a child that he could only talk about it, imagine it. And like him, Aziraphale was already in love with the idea of becoming a father.

Therefore, should they fail, it would be a great blow to both of them.

But somehow they would come out on top, the two of them together.

In the middle of the fourth month without any results yet, Aziraphale received an unexpected visit. He and Crowley had had no more problems with their respective former factions, despite their marriage. Certainly they were still kept in check, but on the Upper Floor, when on the Lower, they had definitely loosened their grip.

And that afternoon his leader, the archangel Gabriel, came to visit him.

"Oh, my goodness!" Aziraphale found himself wincing when he found the archangel in front of him, so much so that the book fell out of his hand.

"Nice to see you too, Aziraphale," Gabriel said with a smile, leaning over to pick up the book and look at it without real interest. "Don't worry, as you can see I'm alone and come in peace to check up on you. Even though you've turned your back on us, I still have to make sure you don't do anything strange."

The angel swallowed. Marrying a demon and trying to make a child with it was considered strange enough?

"Ah! W-well, you shouldn't have bothered, Crowley and I live our lives quietly," he said taking the book from her hands.

"Really? I heard you two got married. Well, that was to be expected actually. The only angel who ever managed to marry a demon!"

Aziraphale smiled nervously. He didn't fear Gabriel, but he felt uncomfortable because of his biting sarcasm.

"Yeah... what a laugh..."

"Precisely! Anyway, I guess you'll get a dog now to play happy family. I'd recommend a cat though, they're more independent animals."

It wasn't exactly an animal that he and Crowley had in mind, but he preferred not to say anything to Gabriel.

Aziraphale emerged from that brief and frustrating visit exhausted. Rather than having come there to check on him, the archangel seemed to have come just to taunt him.

Fortunately, his Crowley was at home waiting for him. The demon had been researching all day on how to try to conceive faster and had found everything from what to eat, to lifestyle, to strange, years-old techniques involving concoctions. But those methods were good for a human. He needed them.

"Ah... I'm back," Aziraphale reentered the house with a sigh. His husband was sitting on the usual sofa, several magazines were lying on the coffee table.

"Aziraphale, at last!" exclaimed Crowley. "So, I've been reading all day, maybe there's a new position we can... but what's going on?"

"Ah, today in the library I received an unexpected visit from Gabriel," said Aziraphale massaging his temples and sitting down next to him. "His presence makes me uncomfortable, though at least I know he doesn't want to make trouble for us. "

"Well, I hope so! It's not stress we need right now. Especially me," Crowley said distressed, biting his lip. "Oh, Aziraphale. What if we can't have a child? I know it's not the end of the world, it's just that I want it so badly..."

"So do I, Crowley. But maybe it's more complicated for us. Between two angels or two demons it would be easier, but considering our natures are different..."

"Hell, I was an angel once too!" he blurted. "I mean, isn't there some help we can give each other? Some kind of miracle."

"I thought about that, but I'm just a Principality, I don't have that kind of power..."

He didn't, but someone else did. Aziraphale's eyes went wide. Who was the celestial creature that was invoked and prayed to when a child was desired? Who was the creature that intervened when a family was desired?

Only one.

The archangel Gabriel.

Crowley noticed his husband's distraught expression.

"Aziraphale, are you all right?

"I say, have you gone completely mad? You want to ask Gabriel to help us conceive? That's the most nonsensical idea I've ever heard!" Crowley had blushed and was now staring at him with folded arms. Should he have turned to the idiot who had tried to separate them along with his other impish colleagues?

"I know it sounds crazy. But he's the most suitable... I mean, he's Archangel Gabriel, there can't be anyone better!" explained Aziraphale. Crazy idea yes, but it could work.

Crowley raised a finger.

"'Let's say I accept, okay? Why would he accept? I'm a demon, angels don't usually help demons!"

"Here... I haven't thought about that yet. But I want to at least try. Oh, Crowley," Aziraphale rested his hands on his shoulders. "Over the past few months, I have imagined many times that our wishes would come true. I have imagined walking into the house and hearing you say, "Aziraphale, it has happened, I am expecting a child. Your child." I imagined resting my hand on your belly and feeling the warmth."

Crowley rolled his eyes, moved.

If that was any way to convince him, he was succeeding, all right.

"I've imagined it many times myself," he sighed. "All right, Aziraphale. You can try, but please be careful. The last thing I want is more trouble."

The angel nodded, kissing his forehead. The hardest part would be convincing Gabriel.

But he had to try everything.

Invoking the angel Gabriel with a prayer was a piece of cake, the problem would be when said angel would find out who was behind it.

Aziraphale and Crowley decided to invoke him in their home, they had better both be there, as the matter concerned them both.

It was Aziraphale who invoked him and after saying a prayer in Latin, the living room was filled with a warm, white light: moments later, Gabriel had appeared in their home.

"But what...?" he asked. "How dare you two invoke me? I have work to do."

"That's exactly why we called you, you idiot archangel," Crowley complained. "Aziraphale, please. Tell them everything."

"What is it you have to tell me?" asked Gabriel, clearly annoyed.

Aziraphale sighed, stepping forward.

"All right. I know this is going to sound crazy, but we need your help. As you well know, we are married. And we would like to expand a family. We want a child," he said decisively, looking into his eyes. "A child conceived by me and Crowley."

Gabriel had already begun to connect their desire with his presence there.

"Oh, no. That's not a good idea."

"We don't want your opinion, we want your help," Crowley intervened. "It's your job!"

"We have tried to conceive it without help, but we are having some difficulty" Aziraphale had blushed. "And since you deal with this kind of thing... well... we thought we'd ask you."

Gabriel looked at them. Had they gone mad?

If they wanted to have a child let them do as they pleased, but ask him?

"Why on earth should I help you?"

There it was, the fatal question. What could Aziraphale have said to convince him? If he was an angel, he couldn't be completely heartless. Crowley beside him smiled, even sneered.

"Well, Gabriel. Helping those who call upon you is his job, no matter what. What will your superiors say if you refuse to help us now?"

Right, of course.

Gabriel was dutiful, a perfectionist in his work. And he absolutely did not like having stains on his impeccable record.

Cornered, Gabriel tightened his lips, pointing at them.

"You people are crazy and reckless. Do you realise that something like this has never happened?"

"We know," Aziraphale said, squeezing his husband's hand. "But Gabriel, you listen to the prayers of those who would like a child and yet cannot have one. We are not human, but like them we feel joy, pain and longing. So please hear our prayer and help us."

Aziraphale's approach had been much more sentimental and heartfelt, but added to what Crowley had said, it had somehow worked.

Gabriel had never agreed to their union and still thought that wish was insane. But on the other hand, he existed for that too. To help those who needed it and those who asked for his help.

"Oh, and that's fine," he complained, stepping forward. "But I only want to play a peripheral role in this."

He had agreed.

With his help it would be so easy.

"All right," Crowley shrugged. "What do I have to do?"

"You don't have to do anything, just stay still. I'll take care of everything" Gabriel approached him and touched his fingers to his belly, making a strange movement. Surprised, Crowley did not move, his hand still clasped in Aziraphale's, waiting.

Gabriel murmured something, more words in Latin, like a magic formula. After that he stepped back.

"But how, is that all?" asked the demon.

"I gave you help, but now you have to... put me to work," he cleared his throat, embarrassed. "I mean, you know what you have to do."

Crowley looked at Aziraphale, still stunned.

"Amh, yeah... So... I'll go that way. You join me and... " he looked at Aziraphale. "I mean... thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. Really," Gabriel sighed, shaking his head, his expression distraught. Aziraphale stroked her husband, signalling for him to precede him to his room. Then he turned to Gabriel.

All along he had been afraid of her refusal, afraid that it might be more difficult. What exactly had convinced him?

"I know you don't want to be thanked, but I have to," he said, nodding. "And also, um... I know you said you wanted a marginal role... but I mean... if we're going to have a baby, it's going to be because of you, so... well, don't hesitate to come and see us!"

What was he planning to do? Gabriel was not a member of their family, but he had done something extraordinary for them.

The archangel tried to divert the conversation.

"Listen, your husband is waiting for you and I have to go. Really," Gabriel turned his back to him, and Aziraphale thought it was fine.

He smiled and then reached for Crowley, ready to love him.

Three weeks had passed since that night and to make sure everything went well, Aziraphale and Crowley had spent every day having sex.

Crowley had no idea how he was supposed to feel, he had never been pregnant before, but he was sure he would notice.

Gabriel, to his enormous surprise, hadn't been able to stay too far away from the couple. It wasn't that he needed them or that he had accepted Aziraphale's invitation, he simply wanted to know if his miracle had worked.

He was, after all, a perfectionist.

And in the meantime they were learning to get along, especially Gabriel and Crowley. It was strange, very strange, to have the archangel there without the archangel having bad intentions.

_They almost seemed like a trio of friends._

_Well, sort of._

"Dear me, I had to give up alcohol," Crowley sighed, drinking his sad non-alcoholic. "Gabriel, are you sure you don't want any?"

"As I told you before, I don't contaminate my body" he replied annoyed, but not too much. Crowley wasn't so bad for a demon after all.

"Hmm. This may not be alcohol, but I'm so hot!" the latter sighed, waving a hand in front of his face.

Aziraphale rested a hand on his face. He was indeed hot, but he could not have been sick.

"Crowley," he said suddenly. "Your body is so warm. Far too much."

"Is that bad?" he became alarmed.

The angel's hands caressed his face, moved down his neck, his chest, his abdomen and finally to the source of that heat: his belly.

Gabriel became attentive.

"Aziraphale?" his husband murmured. The angel closed his eyes. He could feel the life force of that small, delicate, beloved and desired being living. His baby growing inside the love of his life.

"Crowley... there is life in you, I can feel it," he moaned excitedly.

Crowley brought a hand to his face.

"What...? Am I...? Oh! It worked! I'm expecting a baby!"

He jumped up and hugged Aziraphale, in unparalleled happiness. Gabriel stared at them, and unintentionally smiled. He was never wrong about one of them, yet why did he feel so happy and surprised?

Aziraphale kissed his husband for a long time and then turned to Gabriel.

"It worked," his voice was a little broken.

"Yes, it worked!" exclaimed Crowley. "Gabriel, I swear I will be forever in your debt. I never thought I'd say that, but I do!"

"It was just my job, really," replied the archangel, in a strange embarrassment. Crowley and Aziraphale huddled before his eyes, happy.

His work was theoretically over. Yet Gabriel would still come back to them.

"Aziraphale! My ice cream?"

Pregnancy was an immense joy. But along with the joy came the other side of the coin, that of cravings, hormonal and mood swings. From this point of view Aziraphale was an exemplary husband, always ready to satisfy Crowley's needs. Which is why Gabriel teased him. But in reality Crowley was bossing him around too.

"Here I am, love!" the angel approached, handing him a bowl containing chocolate and vanilla ice cream with plenty of cream. Crowley couldn't drink alcohol; he was falling back on sweets instead.

"Oh, thank you, darling," Crowley said, sitting comfortably on the sofa. "Gabriel, can I have another pillow?"

"I beg your pardon? Did you mistake me for your husband?"

Aziraphale tried to get Gabriel's attention, he wanted to beg him not to stand up to him, otherwise Crowley would explode into either a crying fit or an angry one.

"Well, if you don't want to be bossed around then why are you here?" his husband surprised him instead, answering for the lines.

Gabriel groaned quietly, handing Crowley a pillow.

"Amh, look Gabriel," Aziraphale then said. "Seeing your good taste, couldn't you help me with the baby's room?"

The archangel arched an eyebrow.

"Well... since you said I have good taste, then..."

"Hey! And I can't see it?" sulked Crowley. Aziraphale leaned over, kissing him.

"When it's over. It's a surprise."

Crowley stroked his slightly swollen belly, quivering with anticipation. It had taken Gabriel and Aziraphale a long time to arrange the baby's room, who knows how much they had fought!

But finally it was ready.

Aziraphale opened the door, smiling at him.

"Sorry for the wait. Come on in."

Crowley walked in and the first thing he noticed was how bright the room was: the windows were large and overlooked the garden. He looked up at the ceiling, which was hung with fake stars, the kind that glowed in the dark. And then what else was there? A cot by the window, a soft carpet, a bookcase, soft toys, embroidered curtains. Everything was lovely and delicate.

"Oh, wow," he whispered. "This is beautiful. In fact, no. It's wonderful!"

"Thank you, I know," said Gabriel rather proudly. "I picked out the curtains, Aziraphale had opted for a horrible Scottish pattern."

"Hey!" he retorted. "It's not horrible at all!"

Crowley smiled, wiping away a tear.

"You're amazing, both of you!" in saying that, before hugging Aziraphale he hugged Gabriel, who was rather surprised by that gesture.

Was the pregnancy mellowing Crowley?

"Oh, um... thank you... but you should hug your husband too."

Crowley broke away, smiling at him and hugging Aziraphale as well.

Everything was so perfect. Surprisingly perfect.

"Oh! The baby kicked!"

Aziraphale leaned down, resting his hands on his husband's increasingly prominent belly. A little later he heard resounding kicks under her palms.

"I felt it! How lively my little one is!" Saying this, Aziraphale began to storm his belly with kisses.

"So you're tickling me!" laughed Crowley.

And after five months Gabriel was still there. He couldn't be with them constantly, after all, he had duties as an archangel, but... it was natural for him to live with them now.

A bit like all three of them being married, which was absurd to think about.

But they were experiencing that pregnancy together, he was involved, if only emotionally, though he hadn't told either of them that.

"Gabriel! Come on, come and listen."

Would it have been fair to say that they had conceived that child together?

Aziraphale and Crowley had done the deed, he had put a little miracle into it.

A little uncertainly he approached.

"What shall I do?"

"Give me your hand. Come on, it won't bite you!"

Crowley guided him, bringing his hand to his own belly. Gabriel had never touched him so thoroughly, especially not there. He knew he had a living thing inside him, but feeling it was different.

And now he felt everything: the warmth, the angelic and demonic strength, and a couple of kicks.

"Yes, I... I felt."

"I think he's very happy," Crowley said with a sweet smile on his lips. "And I believe it, because he's so loved, so much..."

Gabriel and Aziraphale's hands were giving that child so much silent love.

"I knew my body would change, but I didn't imagine it would!"

Crowley had blossomed like a flower and his body had changed completely. By now the pregnancy was very evident, not only because of the big belly, but also because of a small surprise, which he had not thought of: his chest had swollen, turning into a breast.

Crowley was looking at himself in the mirror. He had let his hair grow, now shoulder-length, his face had softened and his physique, always lean and angular, had become supple.

"Well... the baby will have to eat somehow," Aziraphale said, trying not to laugh. He actually thought it was wonderful.

"Yes, only I didn't think he would feed from me!" he said examining himself. "That's... weird..."

"Well, you're a demon, how many times have you turned into a woman? There, it's the same thing," Gabriel said.

"It's not the same thing at all! Oh! I'm so huge, what about my charm?" he asked stroking his cheek.

Aziraphale stood up, hugging him from behind.

"Honestly, my dear, you have never been as handsome as you are now. And if I'm honest... it all makes you very sexy," he whispered. "You agree with me, don't you Gabriel?"

"W-what does this have to do with me?!" he stammered, blushing. "I can't say that... emh... well, it's true, you look very good!"

Crowley sighed, turning around and kissing Aziraphale passionately.

Hell, those two never kept their hands to themselves! Luckily Gabriel was getting used to it by now.

_They weren't that bad._

_No, they weren't._

_They were nothing short of charming._

"Excuse me for asking such a technical question, but... exactly how should we get him out?"

Gabriel's was a legitimate question, since the park was now so close. It wasn't like demons and angels gave birth every day.

Crowley blushed, patting himself a little above the pubes.

"There's a mark here... it's like a scar and Aziraphale and I think the baby will be born from here."

"Ah. Do you think or are you sure?" he asked tensely.

Why was he tense?

This was just a birth, wasn't it?

"We know as much as you do, Gabriel," Aziraphale stroked her husband's leg. "Don't worry... we'll know what to do."

_We'll know?_

_Crowley, Aziraphale and him?_

"Gabriel, have you thought of a name for our baby?"

_By ours did he mean his and Aziraphale's?_

_Or was he included?_

"Actually, I haven't thought about it. I thought you would take care of it," he admitted.

He looked at Crowley as he read yet another book on infant care. He was struggling to stay upright for too long now, so he took up the hobby he had now made his own. And he watched Aziraphale stroking him and reading in another magazine.

"The thing is, we're undecided," the angel admitted. "What name would be good for our child? It can't be just any name. It has to have a good meaning."

"Oh, easy love," said Crowley smiling. "I'm sure as soon as we hold him we'll know what name to give him."

But Gabriel was still thinking.

_Was he going to assist in the birth?_

_Why did he feel like he was part of that family?_

It was a warm and quiet evening. Crowley had read and read as much as he could about childbirth and labour, but experiencing it was something else entirely.

"G-guys!" he exclaimed, holding his belly. "I guess this is it!"

Aziraphale and Gabriel had looked at each other without saying a word. They didn't have what could be called a plan, for the simple fact that they didn't know what exactly was going to happen.

"All right, Crowley! Come on, lie down, we'll take it from here," Aziraphale reassured him, helping him to lie in bed.

"What do you mean we'll take care of it? I don't know how to make babies!" exclaimed Gabriel in a panic.

Panicked, him!

Crowley breathed deeply, his body shaken by the contractions that were coming quickly.

"Gabriel, stop panicking or I swear I'll kill you!" he hissed."Bloody hell, it hurts so much!"

Aziraphale ran his hand over the scar: it was opening, so their assumptions were correct.

"All right, fine," said Gabriel. "The thing is, blood impresses me not a little, so if you could...!"

"I'm on it!" replied Aziraphale. "Gabriel, you sting his hand."

So finally his role was much more than marginal. Crowley clawed at his hand, panting and moaning in pain.

Perhaps he should have calmed him down and supported him?

"It hurts so much, Aziraphale!"

"I know, darling. But we've come this far, we've wanted it so much, and now it's so close. Hold on.

"Aziraphale is right," Gabriel added. "You can squeeze all you want, you won't hurt me."

Crowley smiled, thanking him with a nod. It was a while before anything moved: the baby was pressing against the scar, opening it as he went, and this was causing Crowley a lot of pain. The latter was proving to be very good at supporting him.

"You're doing well, demon."

"Really?" he whispered, his face sweating. "You're not too bad yourself. AH!"

"Crowley!" Aziraphale pushed with his hands on his belly. "I think you can push!"

The demon wanted to ask him, "What do you mean you think?" but a sharp contraction prevented him from speaking. The instinct to push overpowered everything else. Crowley listened to his body, unable to hold back his cries of pain. He was guided, however, by the encouragement of Gabriel and Aziraphale, thanks to whom all this had been possible.

"Again, love! Courage!" Aziraphale exclaimed.

Crowley arched up, gripped Gabriel's hand so tightly that he almost groaned in pain.

"AH!"

One last cry and the effort ended. He gasped, hearing a wail and then a cry: Aziraphale held their little creature in his arms.

"It's a girl..." he moaned with tears on his cheeks. Crowley tried to speak but could not. His baby was crying and wailing, perhaps frustrated at being snatched from the warmth. Aziraphale quickly wrapped her in a soft towel and handed her to her husband.

He would get to hold her later, but that moment was theirs alone.

The baby immediately stopped crying at the contact with the very person who had kept her warm and safe for months.

"Baby... my..." he moaned, watching her. "Welcome. You are so loved, so wanted... Our Alba."

"Alba?" asked Gabriel after a long silence.

"Yes... like the dawn of a new day," Crowley gasped. Aziraphale kissed him on the forehead and gently kissed his daughter.

"Alba is perfect. Do you like it, Gabriel?"

The latter barely nodded. He had never dwelt on the wonder of a life being born. Alba had been so wanted and now there she was. With that few red hairs, her cheeks full and flushed, her little nose turned up, and then...

Then she opened her eyes and revealed purple irises.

Purple like his own.

Crowley stared at her, stunned.

"Gabriel... but she has your eyes."

"Well, that seems normal to me," Aziraphale said. "Alba is also your daughter. She's also here because of you."

Was that really the case?

They had made her together, so she was also a little bit his?

"I... here... e-excuse me for a moment," Gabriel stood up and walked away before his emotions took over.

In nine months, things had changed. He had bonded with Aziraphale and Crowley in a way that even he could not define. And out of their union had come a daughter who resembled all three of them.

He took a deep breath.

"Gabriel, are you all right?" asked Aziraphale as he reached for him. He turned, not even hiding his tears.

"She has my eyes."

Aziraphale smiled.

"I do. And if you want her, she's as much yours as she is mine and Crowley's. We did a splendid job."

_Did he want it?_

_He wanted it all, wanted that family he didn't think he needed._

He reached out and for the first time hugged him. They had made him sentimental, but this was a happy day, so it was okay. Aziraphale returned the hug and Gabriel understood why he had stayed all those months: because he had felt his connection to Alba and to them from the very beginning. They had been united by a thin thread without them even realising it.

"Come on, Gabriel. Let's go to our daughter."

They returned and saw Crowley breastfeeding Alba. The little one sucked voraciously, hungry.

"Oh. I see you've learned quickly how to do that," said Aziraphale, delighted.

"Yes, I must say it is pleasant. And she's magnificent," sighed Crowley, hopelessly in love. "Who wants to hold her?"

"Gabriel," Aziraphale answered immediately.

"Me? But I don't..."

"Come on. I trust you," Crowley smiled at him, gently handing him the baby. Carefully Gabriel took her in his arms, amazed and probably falling in love. Alba had a bit of all three. She was an angel and she was a demon who had been conceived in a very unique way. And she had a bit of all three, she was the best part of all three.

"Welcome to this somewhat atypical family," Aziraphale whispered, stroking her small hand.

"Yes... welcome" Gabriel repeated looking at those eyes identical to his own.

He didn't know what they would become.

But he knew they were family.


End file.
